


I won't lose my way if it's with you

by Sweetnekocat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Happy birthday Zoro, Light Angst, Romance, Very little of it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnekocat/pseuds/Sweetnekocat
Summary: Things are complicated between Zoro and Nami. They obviously like each other, but Zoro just can’t accept that he wants to be with her. What’s so difficult about it anyways?He doesn’t have an answer for that and everything seems so hard. What could they do together? They would be a disaster and he was sure of that, but maybe he can start seeing things in a different way.He doesn’t know if he wants that, but seeing the navigator smiling might help him to not get lost.





	I won't lose my way if it's with you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I should be writing a lot of other fics instead of this one, but I just had to.   
> It's funny because I literally started shipping Nami and Zoro this past Monday and this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write anyways. Also I knew Zoro's birthday was close so that gave me more reasons to post it.   
> This fic has literally nothing to do with his birthday though, but I thought it would be fun to post something related to him since I usually write about Luffy and Sanji. I am preparing a long story for him as the main character, but that's something for later.  
> And as I said before since I only started liking this pairing not long ago their interactions were a challenge to portray but it was really fun for me at the end.  
> Without further ado I hope you guys like this piece!

Zoro knew he wasn’t doing things right by avoiding her, but what else could he do? He didn’t have any idea of these types of things and to ask someone was really embarrassing and whoever he asked for advice would try to make him confront her and he didn’t want to do that either. At least he was sure that he couldn’t speak to Luffy about it because he wouldn’t understand anyways. The same went for Chopper, but the rest would get in the way.

He felt like he was being an ass to her, but what could she possibly expect from him? He was just a fool that somehow liked her more than a friend would, but that didn’t mean he actually knew what to do with that information.

If he thought back to when he noticed his feelings, at first it had been incredibly hard to accept he liked Nami since that wasn’t on his plans at all. They were in the middle of achieving their dreams and to him that would only be a distraction for his goal, but it happened and he couldn’t do much other than to try to hide it or make it seem as if nothing was going on. It didn’t work as pretty much every one noticed that he had feelings for her, though not all actually approached him on the matter.

How it had happened was really a mystery. Well, not really as he had always felt close to her. She was one of the first crewmates he had and he felt that they had a special connection. He felt that with Luffy too, but he didn’t like him like that so why with Nami it was different? When did he start seeing her with different eyes to those of a friend? He seriously didn’t know when or how it occurred. One day he was happy training and fighting strong guys and the next he was losing sleep because of her.

He wasn’t that stupid that he didn’t get what all that meant; the way his heart beat out of rhythm, his desire to see her happy, he thinking about her all the time. He could go on with that, but those were the most obvious signs. It was definitely the first time he had felt that way, but he still knew how love worked. He hated the word, it was so troublesome. He preferred swords, good rum, to nap and fight against dudes much stronger than him, so he was really lost where this new thing was in his scheme of life. Was he supposed to tell her and hope she would feel the same? He was such a brute and she was practically a princess so the chances were minimal. And not only that as what would they even do if she felt the same way as him? They would be a disaster together so it was better that she didn’t know and he saved her from the trouble.

Or at least that was what he had wanted. Of course Nami was so intelligent she got it fast. Three weeks was all it took for her to find out. From what he could see she was kind of surprised. She had talked about it like a mature person would and approached the subject easily. She had asked him directly if he liked her or something because she had a hunch he did. He hadn’t known what to say, but she got from the way he diverted his eyes and the blush on his face that he really did and what could he do if she had seen right through him? To lie wasn’t even an option as he sucked at that and Nami was perceptive of everything that went around her.

She had said that she understood and he simply nodded not knowing where to even look. Directing his gaze back at her was too problematic. He didn’t trust himself with those impulses his thoughts always demanded to follow. If she by any chance said she liked him as well he would be a lost man; all his resolution in becoming the best swordsman in the world could crumble as he really saw this as a distraction.

Nami waited and said that she probably liked him too and even if he dreaded that answer his heart beat so fast he couldn’t believe it. There was no way to train hearts so he just hoped it would go back to normal soon. He hadn’t known what to say. Were they supposed to be together just like that? Would they kiss or something? He didn’t want to think about that, but his unruly mind kept providing him of the many times he imagined that would happen.

Since he wasn’t moving or saying anything Nami said that she understood the situation so she wouldn’t press for something when he didn’t want that. He had nodded and she had gone her own way. It was almost pathetic how he hadn’t been able to utter a single word when they had been talking, but Nami behind all her bad temper was really a great woman. He still felt bad for not wanting to be with her, but since she got his reasons he guessed they were fine.

After that they kept trying to accomplish their dreams, but under all their effort he knew there were so many things they weren’t saying or showing. It hurt him and he hadn’t expected that reaction from himself in the least. In a way and, even if he didn’t want to think it that way, Nami was a weakness for him so he supposed that the dynamic they had of just hiding what they felt was better to continue walking their paths calmly.

Months passed since their honest conversation (well, Nami had been the only one that actually spoke) and they kept their roles as what was expected of them. The whole crew knew what was going on, but they barely talked about it and they never did it with the two of them together. Robin had asked him why he didn’t want to be with Nami, but she wasn’t reproaching him for it; she was genuinely curious. He had told her his reasons and hoped she understood.

The other guys from the crew asked him as well, but with a different tone as if not really getting his decision. He hadn’t answered to their questions because he thought they wouldn’t understand. Luffy had been one of the last to actually approach him and he had simply told him that he was being stupid for not being with Nami since if he liked her he guessed that was all it took. He had said that he wasn’t sure what to do with her and that for him she could be a distraction at the end for his dreams. Luffy had stated that if he got distracted that easily then he didn’t want to achieve his goals that much.

He had left him with all that circling in his mind and he was probably right, but it wasn’t only that what troubled him. He had many doubts something good would come out of them being together. First of all their personalities clashed a lot and Nami was bossy as hell and he actually cherished his freedom. It was easier serving under Luffy who was probably the most selfish person he knew than having to deal with Nami’s commanding attitude. He even thought that if they ever got to kiss she would probably charge him for it.

As he thought many times he just didn’t know why he liked her or why he didn’t feel that way before when everything was simpler. He didn’t have any answers and he felt like a douchebag for questioning his feelings that way, but he really didn’t know what to do. He was a man and he was completely sure she was gorgeous, but that wasn’t what had drawn him to her. Her compassion for everyone that was in need even if she was a pirate and really liked to steal treasures and money was something that had always called his attention. The way she was so determined in everything she did amazed him: from setting her town free to how she always studied her maps and worked so hard on them, to when she had something in mind and wouldn’t stop until she had attained it to the way she was so incredibly loyal. How she displayed all her emotions and sometimes didn’t want to cause people troubles and held in everything she was feeling even if it hurt her; and the way she didn’t let anyone boss her around because other than Luffy _she_ was a boss herself. Her inability to let anyone who asked her help alone was something he admired so much. But that was exactly why he didn’t get why he only liked her just recently. What had changed so much he only felt that way now? Some day he just woke up and he started to like her or had it been something gradual he just hadn’t noticed before?

With that many questions he tried to pull through every day feeling as pain was always palpable on his world. It shouldn’t be that way because what he had heard of love were only beautiful things, but he just didn’t want to feel that way anymore; it confused him too much. He was a simple man and love wasn’t something easy and for that reason the last part of the Straw hats’ journey to get the One Piece he had dedicated himself to train and fight with only one thing in mind: to become the best swordsman in the world and to see his crewmates achieve their dreams as well.

So, in the last battles for the One Piece he had fought so focused in winning that he wasn’t seeing anything else aside from his goal, but in the very last battle they were divided and he was alone with Nami probably due to fate. After seeing that their enemy was much stronger than them he really thought they would die, but that were was no way in hell he would let that happen so easily so he pushed forward with all he had. He fell so many times even with Nami helping him, but she was injured too so he knew he had to keep trying. He liked fighting against strong opponents, but this time he was more worried about the woman’s wellbeing than his own enjoyment.

When he noticed that there was no escape he had the urge to tell her how he felt. He wasn’t scared of death at all, but he didn’t want to leave with any regrets so he held her hand because he thought that would be the last time he could do it and told her hurriedly that he loved her. Nami had been so shocked and hadn’t been able to say anything, but at the end she held his hand too.

As the last strike from their enemy approached them he put in front of her so he could receive the damage instead of her because he didn’t care if he died; Nami was first. She had screamed at him not do it, but he had thrown himself and he knew he had to fight against that thing if he wanted Nami to live.

With what little lasted of his strength somehow he had defeated the opponent and that had been possibly his biggest victory, but he had been so hurt that he was at death’s door. He didn’t know how he survived, but after that he woke up all patched up and with a lot of wounds. He had to thank both his luck and Chopper’s extraordinary endeavors for his life.

He hadn’t known anything about the rest after that, but when he was awake he learnt that thanks to their combined efforts they had beaten everyone that was on their way and had found the One Piece. They felt blissful so everything that happened between Nami and him seemingly disappeared. With every party and with the joyous atmosphere that had installed in their lives it was easy to forget about life or what continued after what they had accomplished.

The food, the rum, the music, the laughter and anything related to the hubbub their success brought had made each one of them somehow forget that their lives weren’t going to be always about their goals even if they wanted it that way. No one had cared about that at first as the wounds seemed like little accidents that happened along the way when more than one could have seriously died. But who could blame them really? They had achieved what they had pledged their whole lives to and to celebrate that was only normal so the future would have to wait to catch up to them.

Even if they wanted that time caught up to them anyways and when more than a month went by and they were still partying things started resurfacing. For starters the whole world wanted a piece of them and wouldn’t leave them alone. After everyone had found out what the One Piece was the newspapers wanted the scoop and wouldn’t leave them alone even if they didn’t want to talk to anyone and preferred to party with their allied forces. There was also the fact that the World Government had fallen and new rulers would take its position. It wasn’t like any of them actually cared, but they belonged in that reality so for much that they tried to put a blind eye to it, it wasn’t possible.

Each one of the crew had things they wanted to do after achieving their dreams so it was safe to assume they would leave at some point and they would separate. He didn’t like to think about that even if it was inevitable. They had people waiting for them (or a whale in Brook’s case) and they had to go to them because they had supported them in their own special ways; each had given them something and they had to pay that back somehow. He needed to thank a lot of people and yet the prospect of going alone where he wanted was breaking him apart.

As the parties passed all the feeling and the tension that had bloomed after his confession emerged and it was noticeable for everyone that something was going on with Nami and him. He hadn’t been able to control himself and now he was paying for it. He didn’t wish to separate from Nami, but he knew he wasn’t one for relationships even if he really loved her.

It was amazing how without him noticing the more he had tried to just forget about her, the more he loved her. What started as a simple crush was now undeniable love and he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t hope the woman felt the same. It was selfish since he didn’t know if he wanted to be with her, but he guessed love worked like that. It was almost funny how hard he had tried to put his feelings aside so they would disappear, but they ended up being stronger than before. His quest of becoming the strongest swordsman in the world had been accomplished even when he supposedly had a big distraction looming in his head. Maybe his real problem had to do with him not knowing what he wanted and being a coward.

So the situation was like that: he had achieved his dream and ultimate goal, but Nami was there waiting for him to do something. Who could he even approach to speak about this? As he had thought before the crew would want to make him confront her, but he seriously didn’t want to do that and he was actually avoiding her. He just couldn’t withstand seeing her hopeful eyes looking at him expectantly without him being unable to do anything. Still, he missed her so much, but he was an idiot and this time he had to accept that he was indeed lost.

……………………………………..

They had agreed that they would be leaving the next day so they would throw the biggest party ever. No one would be able to tie another celebration to the one they were going to prepare. The sensation in the air was a mix of joy and sadness for they would have their last Straw hat party as a whole in probably a long time so that meant they had to enjoy this one the best they could.

He didn’t want to admit it, but after some time had passed and the feeling of having achieved his dream and all the happiness of finally fulfilling his promise to Kuina had worn off a little everything that troubled him with Nami came back in full force. He wasn’t saying that he wasn’t still content about all that had happened and how his dreams weren’t that anymore as they were a reality now, but he couldn’t deny that he still cared about Nami in a way a simple friend shouldn’t feel even if he hadn’t done anything after his declaration of love. He was confused about what he really wanted: was it freedom and going wherever he wished or to have the woman he loved by his side? Could he have both things without losing the other? Since he didn’t know he preferred to just stay quiet as to not screw up further.

He hated feeling like a coward and weak, but Nami made him feel too many things. However it would be awful from his part to blame her for his attitude; she was just the match that ignited an uncontrollable fire within him. All his hidden insecurities appeared suddenly in front of everyone to see. He was the best swordsman in the world and no one could take that away from him, but what about the rest of his personality? He never feared anything and yet here he was afraid of compromise so much he was almost a ghost of the person he was. It was supposed that love brought out the best of each person, but it seemed it was the opposite with him. Did that mean that whatever future he could have with Nami was destined to fail? He preferred not to think about it even if that was the only thing in his mind as he would be leaving tomorrow away from the woman he truly loved.

Since it was the morning the whole day would have to pass for them to begin partying. They would celebrate in the night with fireworks so they would have to wait for the sun to go down in the horizon. He didn’t have anything to do and drinking by himself was out of the question because they had little liquor remaining after all the parties so he would have to wait for the night to fall. That day he had woken up early as weird as that was for him. Nami always appeared in his dreams and he couldn’t keep sleeping like that.

He was sleeping in a room with some of the guys of the crew. They were currently in a ruined mansion that was still strong enough to support their weights. The building was huge so they could choose whatever room they wanted, but they decided to sleep in small groups anyways since they knew they would be leaving soon. He slept in the same quarter with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. The other males from the crew slept in another room while the women also shared a room.

The sun was already high in the sky from what he could see from the window of the room so he decided to get up. He didn’t wake up the others since they were probably getting ready or recharging energies for the party that was about to come. He went down the stairs since the rooms they were using were in the second floor and directed his way to the kitchen. He knew the cook would be there, but he wanted to drink water and eat something so he didn’t have any other option.

There was no noise as he walked through the big salon that was between the stairs and the kitchen. Their allies had already left a week ago for they understood that they wished to have moments to spend by themselves as a crew.

When he was close enough to the kitchen he felt someone else’s presence and he damned his luck for this was exactly what he didn’t want. He was torn between going inside pretending everything was alright or waiting for Nami to get out. He chose to just go in because the love cook probably already felt his presence as well and there were chances he had told Nami he was waiting outside like a scared dog for her to get out.

He opened the door and saw that Nami was sitting at the table probably eating breakfast. She was talking with the cook amicably, but when she watched him enter inside the kitchen she stopped talking. They stared at each other for some time, but the woman broke the eye contact and looked down at her cup of tea. She continued eating in silence, but he noticed how her face reflected pain. He was such an asshole for provoking this in her and he felt as something heavy pressed his chest. He guessed that was his heart trying to warn him that if this kept on it would really break at the end.

The problem that he had with Nami now was that after more than a month passed by her hopeful eyes were now mixed with pain and he couldn’t see her without feeling like trash. He should have stayed quiet, that way she wouldn’t be waiting for him and would continue with her life as if nothing had happened. He just had to ruin that and make things even more complicated.

Not long went before Nami was done and she thanked the cook with smile. As she made her way outside she didn’t look at him not even once. While Nami was eating he had asked the man to give him some food and as it was being cooked he stood by the kitchen’s counter. He kept looking the way Nami had left as if trying to secure at least the picture of her back turned on him.

He sighed and when his food was ready the cook served it to him. He never thanked the guy and so he just sat down at the table to eat calmly. He wasn’t paying much attention to anything other than the food so he didn’t notice when the cook sat down across from him. The man had a face that meant he probably wanted to speak, which was strange because they didn’t talk. The only conversations they held were about who was the stupidest or dumbest of the two so he was startled as it seemed that kind of topic wouldn’t be touched this time.

The cook didn’t wait for him to finish eating and simply began speaking. “You know that I don’t like you and you don’t like me so it won’t come as a surprise what I’ll say” He looked at him directly in the eyes and continued, “You don’t deserve her. Your insecurity only makes her suffer and I’m her friend so I won’t allow you to make her go through more pain”

He was getting really annoyed. Who was this guy to talk to him that way anyways? He also couldn’t shake up the jealousy he was feeling. He liked to call the man love cook because he was always after women and Nami was probably one of them too.

The blond kept looking at him and proceeded, “Don’t worry. I don’t see her that way even if she’s probably one of the prettiest women in the world. I’m just speaking as her friend. Tell her you don’t love her anymore or something like that so she stops hoping that someday you come to her. I’m sure that would work wonders for you. All you have to do is stop being a coward and make it so she doesn’t continue believing in you. It’ll be better that way in the long run”

The cook had some pretty big words stored for him and if he was angry before now he was totally mad. There was also the fact that Nami had told him about what he had confessed her, but since as the guy claimed they were friends it wasn’t farfetched. The man had called him a coward and while he knew that was exactly the way he was behaving he didn’t like hearing it from him. It pissed him off so much he practically wanted to run for his swords to fight against this bastard. If the conversation kept on for too long he would use his fists if needed.

Since he wasn’t having any of what the guy was saying he spoke up for the first time.

“Don’t tell me what to do. You don’t have the right to do that. You aren’t my boss and I’ll handle things with Nami my way so don’t get where no one calls you. Also don’t you ever dare to call me a coward again; you won’t live to see the next day if you continue with that shit” He said and while he tried to keep his voice as unstrained as he wished he was having a hard time containing his rage.

“You will handle things your way? You will do it in the same way you have been avoiding her? Don’t make me laugh. That’s something a coward would say” He grimaced and he was blinded by rage.

“I told you not to butt in my business! So stop saying things as if you knew any better!” He spat with fury. If the cook said one more thing to him he would explode and the party they would throw at the night could probably be in danger as no one would be able to eat without a cook preparing food.

“Chicken, that’s what you are. A chicken” The blond said with a scoff and scorn.

This guy was dead and he was going to throw himself to beat the man, but the cook spoke and what left his mouth made him stop immediately.

“Why don’t you just tell her that you love her again? What’s so difficult about that? Why are you such a coward that you can’t even go to the woman you love? If you’re going to continue being a chicken be it then, but at least make it clear that you don’t want to be with her so she doesn’t keep suffering. If you love her you’ll do that”

He stared at the cook intently while the man had his eyes narrowed at him. The blond stopped looking at him and went back to work on the ovens of the kitchen. He stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to respond. What could be a good answer to everything the cook said?

As he didn’t have anything to say he opted to go out and take fresh air. He was about to go outside when the cook said, “You have to make up your mind soon. Whatever you choose will also affect Nami too so you have to man up and tell her what you want”

He didn’t look back at the blond and didn’t say anything for he had a lot to think.

…………………………………

The sunset was approaching and he had spent most of his time alone trying to think. He had only been accompanied when they were having lunch, but the rest of the time he was on his own. He had grabbed a bottle of beer even if he had said that he would wait and drink at the party, but alcohol always helped him think. He had gone to a forest that was close to the mansion they were at. It was secluded and no one would bother him so he sat down in a tree that was cut on the ground.

He had so many things plaguing his mind. Nami’s hurt face when she saw him, her eyes shining with hope waiting for him to do something, her general happy demeanor before everything became messy, the way she always nagged at him for not doing anything, how she liked money above everything, they fighting over the simplest things, how she looked pretty in whatever she chose to wear, her kindness, and so many more things. All of that including the cook’s words: that he was a coward, that he had to make up his mind soon and he couldn’t make her suffer anymore and so on.

There were things he just didn’t understand as well. For starters why did she even like him? They fought all the time and she always tricked him into giving her money. He got that she really liked everything that shone and all types of coins and bills so where did he even fit in all that? He could be the best swordsman, but that didn’t mean he had any money. He had some treasures that they had divided, but he didn’t think she would be interested in that at all. Though he thought the point was more on what _he_ could give her than in what she wanted. Really, what could he offer her? It wasn’t that he thought little of himself, but Nami was the definition of a queen even when she had no titles or royal blood.

Being together would be so weird since they would fight all the time and yet their little bickers filled him with a strange emotion. It was like it was their own thing and he couldn’t picture a life without them if he was honest. That was some of the things he really missed from her as strange as that might sound.

He didn’t know what to do at all and he felt as he was in a labyrinth with two possible exits, but he was in the middle of it without a clue of where to go. His freedom and a life filled with long naps and rum in one side, and in the other Nami’s smiles and tenderness, but along with that all their differences. The first was the easy option and the second was the hard one. His life would be so simple if he chose the former for he would be tranquil, but would he be happy at the end? And if he opted for going with Nami, would he be able to make it work?

As he kept thinking he heard someone approaching. It was Luffy that came screaming that it was time for the party since the sun was going down already. He stood up from where he was and went with Luffy that talked and talked about how this was going to be the best party ever and how Sanji had prepared a lot of food for them. He just nodded as he walked with the captain for he still was distracted with everything that was stored in his mind. He was kind of sure Luffy knew that he wasn’t really listening to anything he said, but he didn’t change his attitude towards him and led him to where the rest was.

When they arrived to the front of the house everyone was already there waiting for them. They would celebrate outside the mansion to see the fireworks Franky had prepared beforehand and he saw that a big table was filled with food and drinks. Chopper was seemingly waiting for him and when he noticed him he brought him a jar with alcohol. He smiled at the doctor and went to sit down in one of the chairs that they had carried outside as well that were next to the table.

Most of them were standing and the only one that was seated beside him was Jinbei that was never one for too many parties, but with time seemed to learn that it was the Straw hat way. He was eating meat calmly and didn’t say anything to him as he drank from his rum silently. In a way that was exactly what he needed: to be quiet while he imbibed something good. The music was also a nice addition as Brook played his violin.

Not long passed before the crew started to dance. They put in pairings and began moving to the music’s rhythm. The songs were upbeat and it was obvious they were having a great time. Without him wanting his eyes landed on Nami’s form. She danced with everyone and it was nice seeing her happy since for some time she had looked quite sad. The way she danced and laughed made his heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful he let out a sigh. Damn it, he was a goner.

While he kept staring at Nami he hadn’t noticed that Jinbei was looking at him. The fishman coughed a little to get his attention and he turned to see him. He asked what he wanted and the man said that he should go dance if he wished since it would be the last time he could do it in a long time.

He wasn’t particularly fond of dancing as he was kind of bad with it, but now he definitely didn’t desire to. Since they used to exchange pairs and everyone dance with everyone it was very possible he would end up with Nami at some point and boy would that be awkward.

He shook his head and Jinbei simply nodded. After that they remained in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable and he appreciated that a lot. He continued drinking alcohol and he thought that it was probable he would drink all of it if someone didn’t stop him. He stood up to grab more since there weren’t more close to the place in the big table he was sat at. When he got to the other side of the table he picked more beers and as he grabbed all of them in his arms since he was carrying a lot one of them fell to the ground.

He bent down to lift it up when he noticed that someone else held it instead. He looked up and saw that it was the cook that took it, turned around without saying anything and went to where the others were dancing. He saw as he handed it to Nami with a smile and the woman received it with a grin of her own. It seemed she didn’t notice that those beers belonged to him, but he wasn’t so petty that he would go to demand it back so he just went back to his side at the table and sat down.

He kept observing what the rest was up to and he watched as they danced. Suddenly Luffy yelled at everyone to stop dancing so they could begin eating. Each one of them stopped and went to the table and sat down. They didn’t have to wait for the cook to serve them as everything was on the table ready to be eaten.

On his other side sat Usopp that was happy eating everything. He asked for one drink and he gave him one reluctantly, but this was their last night together as crewmates so he did it anyways. Some time passed and they continued eating happily without a care in the world. Then Luffy stood up and asked them to shut up in a rather rude way because he wanted to speak. Everyone got quiet and waited for him to begin.

“Okay, I’m not one for speeches because I suck at that, but I just wanted to tell you all that I’m so glad I met you and that we could achieve our dreams together. This will be our last party for _now_ so let’s enjoy it a lot!” He said and the whole crew cheered on him as if making a toast.

Luffy was about to sit down, but it seemed he had an idea. He asked Franky to start shooting the fireworks and he accepted and went to get them ready. When he was done he began counting from ten to one in reverse and everyone did the same with him. As he counted to one the fireworks exploded through the sky with their numerous colors and it was a sight to behold.

The fireworks made a lot of noise, but they didn’t care as the colors they casted were really beautiful and some even had forms. Some were shaped like hearts and others exploded high up in the air like grapes. He watched them with a smile in his face and he felt like a child for doing that but he couldn’t help it and continued observing them happily.

Brook started playing the violin again and the fireworks with the music were something that would probably be forever in his memory. The crew started to dance as they watched the fireworks. They shouted contented by what they were seeing and he looked at each one of them grinning the way he did. He couldn’t avoid it and before he knew it he was staring at Nami intently.

She looked so pretty smiling and dancing under the light of the fireworks. With each different color reflected on her eyes, hair and skin he felt as his heart beat so strongly he couldn’t concentrate on anything but her. He didn’t know how long he kept looking at her as if transfixed by her beauty. He only stopped doing it when he felt Usopp talking to him so they could dance together. He nodded and started a very poor attempt at it, but he needed a distraction from his intense staring.

He needed something to drink since his throat was too dry so he went to the table and picked a beer. He drank from it, but without him wanting he felt attracted to Nami and he kept looking at her almost as if his life depended of it. Damn it she looked so pretty smiling like that. If he could see that smile every day of his life he knew he would be the happiest man alive.

His eyes widened at the thought. Had he really thought that? He knew he would not only be seeing that of her because she usually got mad at him and yet apparently he cared only about her smiles. But really, what was more important than being happy anyways? He had achieved his dream so he guessed he had the right to be sappy at least once in his life. He never gave himself the opportunity to do that and he could do it with Nami because he loved her. And even if things weren’t always going to be pretty and it was obvious they would fight a lot, if he could watch her smile and laugh and be happy next to him he didn’t mind letting go of his so called freedom. And who was he kidding really? He desired to be at a lot of places and do whatever he wanted, but would he reach anywhere alone without anyone guiding him? He would get lost as soon as he parted ways with the rest and who was better than Nami to lead him? No one.

It was like the whole picture was now clear, but when to tell her? Would she even accept being with him after he acted like a coward and avoided her like the plague? He hoped she could forgive him, but even if she didn’t he would still tell her for he knew that was exactly what he had to do. He was someone brave and while this definitely wasn’t a battle he wished he would emerge victorious at the end.

He decided he would tell her tomorrow since he wanted to leave her at peace for the time being. A smile formed in his face since now he was sure of what he had to do. With that settled he kept looking between the fireworks that continued exploding in the night sky and Nami’s smile.

When the fireworks ended he stopped staring at her and grabbed more alcohol. While he poured some rum in his jar he felt Nami’s presence behind him. From what he could sense it seemed she wasn’t too happy and for some reason was as if waiting for him. He turned around worriedly and saw how she was staring at the floor and her eyes wouldn’t meet his even when he called for her.

Everyone noticed the way she was and looked concerned if something was wrong, but she kept quiet until something seemed to erupt inside of her and she exclaimed with fury, “Do you have something to tell me?”

She looked straight into his eyes and he saw all the madness there, but he couldn’t blame her. He had been an ass to her for too long. Still, he shook his head because there was no way in hell he would be speaking about them in front of the whole crew. It seemed that got her even more annoyed though as she had a scowl on her face and continued talking.

“If you don’t, why do you keep staring at me? Are you sure you don’t have a problem with me?” She said and he didn’t know what to answer.

He had thought he wasn’t being that evident, but he was clearly wrong. He noticed how the others started leaving the front yard to enter the mansion. He didn’t want that, but he supposed the crew got what this was about.

After their crewmates left them alone he spoke up. He guessed his time to be brave had gotten faster than what he was prepared for.

“I don’t have any problem with you, Nami. I do want to talk with you, but I was going to wait until tomorrow morning” He tried to explain while maintaining his composure. He was starting to get incredibly nervous since he didn’t know where all this would lead them to.

“Why tomorrow and not now? I don’t see the difference” She said with a stern voice. She was so cold when she wanted and yet he wouldn’t change that for anything.

“Because I wanted to do it when we were alone and calm” He said and took a deep breath.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he saw as pain was on her eyes. “Is that so you can tell me you don’t want to be with me and not have to see me crying?”

She had gotten all this wrong and he needed to make it right somehow. He shook his head immediately after listening to her saying that and started again.

“Of course no! It was because I didn’t want the rest hearing what I have to say. That’s all, really” He was getting incredibly anxious and he just couldn’t go and tell her what he wanted.

“And what do you want to tell me then?” Her eyes were narrowed again and they held suspicion. Did she really not understand what this was about?

He closed his eyes and put a hand to his face as if rubbing the insecurity and cowardice off. He felt his face get red and he took one last breath, this one deeper than the previous one.

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I really do, so I don’t know where that leaves us” He was surprised at himself that he hadn’t stuttered and had stated what he wished to say.

She looked at him not quite believing what he had said. It seemed she had really thought he wouldn’t do anything and would just let things as they were, with her suffering and everything that entailed. She stood for some time in silence looking at him, but not saying anything. He was starting to get worried as he didn’t know if she was happy or mad at him and he didn’t want to make things worse.

When she seemed to get out of her trance she furrowed her brows and he was sure that the woman was annoyed instead of glad, but that was also an option given his behavior towards her.

“Okay, I get that, but does that mean anything to you? Do you want to do something about it?” She asked in a serious tone and he nodded as his face was even redder than before.

“I want to be with you. If that’s what you want too, I mean” He finished and he couldn’t keep looking at her while waiting for an answer.

It was her turn to blush as her face went red and she looked down right gorgeous like that. All the images of them kissing that his traitorous mind (as he liked to call it that way before) had stored came like the flood in his thoughts. He couldn’t get too ahead though and preferred to pay attention to the current situation.

Nami kept quiet again thinking and after a while she closed her eyes and turned her head a little to the side as a clear sign of indifference. She also crossed her arms over her chest and he didn’t know what to do so he asked her what all that meant.

“You made me wait too much after you told me that you loved me the first time, so I don’t know if I love you anymore” She said, but after that she opened her eyes and put a hand to cover her mouth.

He was speechless too. He hadn’t thought she would say that at all, especially after everything and him not doing anything and just avoiding her. He had only dreamed of her saying she loved him, but never could have imagined she would say it back to him.

She started shaking her head and said that she hadn’t meant that, but her cheeks continued having its red tint for much that she tried to deny everything. It wasn’t like he was going to tease her for that because he seriously was in no position and he would be more of an ass if he did, so he tried to appease her somehow.

“It’s okay, I get you that probably don’t feel that way about me anymore since I was really a coward with you, but maybe we can try.  Only if that’s what you desire, of course” He got closer to her and it seemed she wasn’t freaking out anymore.

Then out of nowhere she got back into the same stance that she had when she was mad. What had he done wrong?

“So you are saying that you don’t care if we aren’t together? Is that it? Is it too much trouble for you?” She asked and he didn’t know where she was getting these conclusions from.

“I said if that’s what _you_ wanted, not that I didn’t!” He exclaimed with impetus because she wasn’t getting anything right.

“And what makes you think I would want that, anyways? Or do you have something you want to say?” She looked at him with some type of expectation on her eyes, but he wasn’t sure what exactly it was she was waiting from him.

He kept thinking about everything that happened between them, but what could she wish from him. For him to tell her again how much he loved her? That didn’t seem to be the case, though the woman would love to see him on his knees pleading for her to accept him. Was that what she wanted? He loved her a lot, but he wasn’t someone that could do that.

More time passed and none were saying anything so it got really awkward. He kept thinking about what could make her happy, but he was as always so damn lost. He was on the point of almost rubbing his head in frustration, but that wouldn’t look too well given the situation. The more nervous he got, the less he could think things through so without thinking too much he kneeled down on one leg and stayed there waiting for Nami to pay attention to him.

The woman was shocked and she put both hands to cover her mouth again. It seemed he wasn’t doing this right as she looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

“What the hell are you doing? Are you proposing?” She asked completely scared of that prospect and he got that way as well because that was way too soon for what they had.

“No! I don’t really know what I’m doing. I only thought that you would like to see me pleading for your love or something like that. Guess I was wrong” He said as he stood up for Nami began making signs for him to get up.

When he got up she put a hand to her forehead and said, “You’re so incredibly stupid, Zoro. Why do I even love you? I only wanted you to apologize, that’s all”

Okay, now he got it. He sighed. He couldn’t get dumber than this, right? He always had to somehow embarrass himself one way or another, and what was worse was that it was in front of Nami.

“I’m sorry then. I’m really sorry not only for everything I didn’t do, but for what you just saw. Seriously, I’m sorry” He said and she smiled at him and he felt he could breathe again more properly.

They stayed in silence again, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as before. However he could feel some different tension building up. He didn’t know what it meant so he asked, “So, what do you want?”

He braced himself for Nami’s answer, but the woman only answered, “I don’t know. I think I need something convincing to be sure if I want to be with you”

She said that and she winked at him. What was she expecting for him to do? Getting on his knees was out of the question, but maybe she wanted money? He didn’t have any so he just went for the only thing he could really offer her.

He got closer to her and shut his eyes. She did the same and he leaned in and kissed her right cheek. He was back to blushing and so was she. After the quick peck he separated and opened his eyes and saw that she was looking at him too. She pouted and gave him a weird expression. He seriously didn’t get het at all sometimes. Was this not enough?

Before he was too far away from her and without him even noticing she put both arms around his neck. Nami was looking at him with something special in her eyes and he wasn’t sure what to do.

She noticed that she he was rather confused so she told him, “Do it properly if you’re going to do it, okay?”

And after she began leaning in he felt as his whole world bloomed.

…………………………..

He woke up because he felt that someone was kicking him. He didn’t even need to know that it was the cook trying to get him up so he could eat something. He rubbed his eyes to see more clearly. Then he told the man to stop and he did when he saw that he was awake. He told him to get down to the kitchen already so they could eat breakfast. He nodded and stood up. Even if he had had a great night he had stayed up late and he needed a lot more of sleep.

He went down the stairs to the kitchen and he heard all the noise everyone was making. He couldn’t quite make out what they were talking about, but when he got inside he saw as the whole crew turned their heads to look at him. They looked at him with smiles (except for Nami that was only staring at her breakfast) and he felt so exposed at the thought that the crew knew about them. It wasn’t possible as they had been alone, but it was still unnerving.

He sat down next to Luffy and the captain smiled at him. When he was served his plate Luffy asked how the night had gone. He said that it had been okay and started eating calmly. Nami was on the opposite of this side of the table so they couldn’t look at each other without having everyone’s attention on them.

Things had gone really well last night. They had kissed for a long time and had decided that they could begin something. They had settled that they could go together wherever they wanted, but that they could set the locations for later. When all of that was resolved they continued kissing and he thought he would never sleep again for the tiredness the alcohol had provoked in his system had disappeared. Eventually Nami told him that they had to sleep at some point and they went inside the mansion reluctantly.

He had gone to sleep to the room he shared with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper but they had been already sleeping. After that he woke up with kicks from the cook and now here he was with the whole crew looking at him and Nami expectantly for something. Did they think they would kiss? Or were they waiting for them to tell them of their relationship? Somehow it seemed they had an idea of what they had, but weren’t saying anything about it. Since he didn’t know if it was like that he continued eating pretending nothing was going on.

As they kept talking about unimportant things he zoned out and started remembering the kisses Nami had given him. He had been an idiot for not understanding what she meant by more “convincing” and for even thinking that he could be better alone without her. Seriously, what was he thinking when he had doubts about being with her? He could have missed out those kisses and, while he was no pervert like the cook, he understood why everyone liked them.

He was so focused remembering the kisses and what they spoke that night that he didn’t notice the little laughs almost the whole crew was making. When he came back to reality he saw that Chopper and Usopp were making some weird gestures and Nami was trying to stop them. She looked at him for help, but he wasn’t understanding anything. Then both crewmates stood up and Usopp kneeled down while Chopper made heart eyes.

“Will you marry me, Nami?” Usopp said doing a poor imitation of him, but he was really embarrassed that it seemed they had seen the whole thing. He would never live this down.

“Why are you so stupid, Zoro? Kiss me instead” Chopper stated while batting his eyelashes in an “endearing” way.

Everyone laughed and he was going to kill them, but he didn’t need to because Nami was already there beating the shit out of each as they deserved.

“Why were you spying on us? It was something private!” She shouted and the rest was scared for they had angered the queen of this crew.

No one was going to say anything until Usopp found bravery and told her, “We were because you ruined the party for us! We didn’t have anything else to do and all the food was there at the table. Sanji made us eat all of it even if flies were around it”

He made a crying face along with Chopper and Luffy. Of course the captain had to intervene as well and told Usopp that he would have imitated Zoro better than him. He started to get down on his knees to prove it, but Nami instead hit him in the head and he was knocked out.

He was really abashed that they had the audacity to just go and eavesdrop on everything they did. Nami asked them what they had seen and the cook answered that everything until the kiss and after that they left to sleep. He said that dramatically and with tears in his eyes as if he was suffering a lot because of it, but he knew he probably didn’t mean it or at least he hoped that. He didn’t want that guy around his girlfriend. Wow, that was a really weird word to use with Nami.

When things were settled down they asked in a more serious way what they had planned to do. Nami answered happily that they would go together to some places that they had yet to define. He smiled too and everyone was grinning as well. After everyone was done eating they went up the stairs to start getting their things ready to depart.

He didn’t have too many things so he was done quickly. He went down again with all his things and waited for the rest to de ready. It took each a considerable time, but Nami was the last as she carried a lot of treasures and clothes to the living room of the mansion. When she was ready he put everything behind his back and while he was indeed strong he wasn’t expecting all the weight. He looked at her confused as to what she was doing, but she said it was the charge for all the kisses they had last night.

He had been a fool if he thought they were for free apparently, but he had liked them a lot so he didn’t say anything and went outside with the others to the boats Franky had prepared for everyone. One was done for Nami and another for him, but they would probably use only one.

When they got to the coast they saw that their ships were ready to take off and that the goodbye was really going to happen after so many years of traveling together. He felt a knot on his throat, but he would never cry in front of the crew because they were departing. Before they entered their respective boats Luffy made a sign for them to get closer to him and spread his arms widely. They understood that it was a group hug and they went to his side and all of them hugged. They stayed like that for some time and he heard some of them crying. When they pulled apart they smiled to each other and started making their ways to the boats.

Franky explained them which one belonged to them and each boat was made based on their personalities or traits. Luffy’s was red and it had a big bed along with a freezer so he could have food all the time. He went inside of it and was crying about how pretty it looked.

He showed his to him and told him that it had a big log pose, some maps and a den den mushi in case he got lost. He didn’t like what Franky was implying, but it was true that he would possibly needed it if he went alone. Since he was going with Nami he didn’t get in it and waited for her boat to be presented. Hers had a log pose as well, a lot of maps and a lot of room for all her stuff. Without her asking him or anything she grabbed him and made him enter her boat. They would be using hers at the end it seemed.

They only left when Franky was done presenting each boat, though he had wanted to go when he was giving the cook his boat, but Nami looked at him annoyed. After that they started the boats and began leaving not without saying goodbye to the Sunny that had helped them through so many things and that would be going with Franky and Robin to Water 7.

They made their way through the waters and they still hadn’t decided where they would be going. He wanted to go to Mihawk’s place and Nami wanted to visit her sister Nojiko so he said it was better to go to her place and that they could see Mihawk later on because he was sure the man didn’t mind waiting for him. In fact he was of the idea that the swordsman didn’t even care if he thanked him for anything, but he felt it was his responsibility to do so anyways. Nevertheless, it could definitely wait unlike Nami’s eagerness to see her town’s people.

Nami started to navigate their way to Cocoyasi Village while he sat down and gazed at the sea. He wondered how things would work between them and if some people would be surprised to see them together. Apart from the Straw hat crew no one really knew about what they had so he guessed it would be kind of an astonishment for some, but he didn’t really care as he was more interested in their reactions than their opinions. He didn’t live to please anyone so he wasn’t bothered by it.

He only cared about what Nami thought of him. Before last night he didn’t even know why she loved him so he asked her between their kisses. She had laughed because she said she thought it was obvious, but explained anyways. She stated that it was strange for any woman not to fall for the person that always saved them. He had been confused by that since he wasn’t the only that had saved her in their journey. If he counted pretty much everyone had helped her some way so he was rather scared that she would go and jump to anyone’s arms if they rescued her.

She was so intelligent that she got what was troubling him and told him that he was the one that saved her the most, but that of course that wasn’t the only reason. She declared with a small blush that he looked really cute when lost and that it made her want to guide him.

It was kind of funny how they made a lot of sense; he had a talent for getting lost and she was the best navigator in the world. If he went with her chances were high he wouldn’t get stray as much as he used to.

Nami continued navigating and when she thought everything was done she got closer to him, sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. She asked him if he wanted to give her a kiss. Of course he nodded, but when he was leaning in she stopped him and told him that he would have to do all the chores in the boat because she would be busy directing their way back to East Blue and that it could be the charge for her kisses in the time being before she thought of something else.

He grimaced because this woman was really too much, but nodded nonetheless because her kisses were heaven (even if he didn’t believe in it) and where would he be without her anyways? Lost in some island most probably, so he just leaned in and he felt as if the fireworks he had seen yesterday exploded inside his heart.

He wouldn’t get lost anymore. Not with Nami; she was the best at keeping people on the way after all.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I must say and admit that I live for Zoro doing strange things or just embarrassing himself as he's normally so cool that it's hilarious to see him being someone more normal or human.  
> I want to continue writing for them, but that will take some time.  
> I hope you guys liked it and as always thanks for reading!


End file.
